gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Renovator
A Renovator is classified as a genetically altered Human being that has been forcibly mutated by GU Particles to utilize Quantum Brainwaves. Made to be an inversion of the Innovators, Renovators feature prominently throughout the Unified Century. Description & Characteristics The Renovator concept came into being as part of Vangilis Schenberg's desire to destroy the work of his ancestor, . As a result of coming upon an altered version of the particle pioneered by Schenberg, Vangilis worked to see if the Innovator concept could be applied to it. In Vangilis's own words, Renovators are "his twisted mockery of Aeolia's vision for mankind." Assumedly, Renovators are those who evolve due to exposure to GU Particles, just as Innovators do with . However, the average human, when directly exposed to a high concentration of GU particles, will die. This is due to the GU particles immediately attempting to perform "Innovation" on the targeted being, a process which requires gradual acceptance from the body. Because of this invasive version of the process, named "Rapid Innovation," the human body can't cope and shuts down in reaction, eventually killing the exposed individual due to all bodily functions ceasing operation. Those who are Renovators first must go through a process known as "Renovation," in which the human body is genetically modified to handle the Innovation process, mostly by removing and rearranging higher functions of the brain and creating organelles that'll quickly accept Rapid Innovation. Changes went as far as rearranging the very building blocks of the person, in an attempt to create a unique DNA sequence that'll survive through the process. Many of the first to go through Renovation, called the Renovated, are able to survive Innovation, but due to the changes made to their genetic template, their body cannot sustain the state and will rapidly die. Chemical agents can be used to restore decayed proteins within the body and fight against the decaying equilibrium, though at the cost of a stunted lifespan and a lifetime requiring the agents. Humans who are turned into Renovators are referred to as Artificial Renovators, due to their previous state of normal Human. If an Artificial Renovator is to bare a child, the natural process of gestation and the correct enough parent sequence carried by a normal human will correct the problems which plague the Renovation process. The resulting child will be naturally born with the genetic changes carrying over from the Renovated parent. These naturally Renovated offspring are referred to as Natural Renovators. It should be noted that, even though the child survives, if the human parent is the mother, the process of producing a Natural Renovator will wreak havoc across their body, as the mother and child are essentially in a symbiotic relationship during pregnancy. The mother is essentially partially exposed to the Renovation process and, by extension, Rapid Innovation. While it is on a small scale, the process of baring the child will end with the mother dying due to gradual bodily failure. This mostly crops up as a rapid form of cancer, likely to be located around the uterus where the Natural Renovator was located during the gestation period. Like an Innovator, Renovators are able to utilize Quantum Brainwaves, accessing a higher level of thought capacity with a whole host of other abilities, such as enhanced spacial awareness, hypersensitive reflexes, a sense of danger recognition, and the ability to feel the thoughts and feelings of those around. The amplified power of the GU particle gives the Renovator even more enhanced versions of these abilities compared to their Innovator counterparts, with their use of Quantum Brainwaves being ranked as S-Class compared to Innovators's A-Class. However, these abilities come on a razor's edge. Due to how Rapid Innovation occurs, those who become Renovators are plagued with mental instability due to the sudden growth of their Quantum brain. Those who first become Renovators may be driven insane or may believe themselves to be insane, interpreting senses like long range communication to be a form of schizophrenia. However, if the individual is strong enough to endure through the initial stages, they can come to gradually control their abilities. Artificial Renovators are on par with Innovators as far as ability, while Natural Renovators exceed that, though the same can be said to how both first experience those powers. It is, however, very easy for even a seasoned Renovator to fall back into the depths of insanity if they lose control of their powers, making life as a Renovator a constant tightrope walk over the collapse of their minds. The Case of Renki Renki Miniki exists outside of the standards in which other Renovators exist. As a child, she was left exposed to the vacuum of space, a situation which meant immediate death. However, the GU particles spread across the area at the time kept her alive somehow, long enough to be discovered and saved. Despite not being Renovated, Renki survived rapid Innovation to become a unique Renovator, unaffected by the mental trauma inflicted onto other Renovators. It is believed that, because she was already on the verge of death, and in a manner not controlled by the body, the GU particle's sudden invasive process was allowed to convert her without bodily functions failing. In fact, Renki was enriched by GU particles, giving her physical properties akin to that of the Archetypes (where the GU technologies and the particle come from). She is classified as a Natural Renovator, despite having been a normal human, due to not having required Renovation to survive Rapid Innovation. Renovades Renovades are a further conceptual idea on Renovators as a rival to Innovators. The Renovades are artificially grown humanoid beings which are the equivalent to Innovades. They operate as living biological terminals meant to be used as disposable soldiers by the reformed Red Knife Army. Their quantum brainwave use sits between that of Artificial and Natural Renovators, though on an individual level one Renovade can exceed that limit to their own detriment. They are processed as Renovated embryos before being exposed to Rapid Innovation, then rapidly grown to the proper human size. Their bodies are made with inherent faults in their design, meaning eventual total bodily failure, resulting in a short one year lifespan. The gradual deterioration process begins somewhere halfway through their active lifetime and steadily accelerates over time, leaving most crippled in pain and without most necessary body functions operating as they would like. Like Artificial Renovators, the process can be fought against with chemical agents, though this is only a temporary reprieve. Known Renovators *Vangilis Schenberg - the first Artificial Renovator allowed to live past the original experiments. Vangilis is the genetic progenitor of most Natural Renovators. *Mars mother - partially Renovated due to baring a Natural Renovator. *Celese Days - partially Renovated due to baring a Natural Renovator. *Jacub Mars - the first Natural Renovated Human, and son of Vangilis. Due to later GU exposure, Jacub is not the first fully formed Renovator. *Ciren Days - the first Natural Renovator, and son of Vangilis. *Renki Miniki - the second Natural Renovator, and the first to occur without the aid of Renovation. *Eins Davis - a Renovade made from the genetic template of Ciren Days. *Zwei Manaka - a Renovade made from the genetic template of Renki Miniki. *Vier Mercery - a Renovade made from the genetic template of Jacub Mars. Trivia *As far as the official Anno Domini timeline goes, the reason why GU Particles aggressively enact Rapid Innovation could be because of trace amounts of the which produced the particles reside within them, and Rapid Innovation is more or less a limited, indirect, and nondiscriminatory version of ELS assimilation. **Renki's impossible survival could be explained by a more expansive assimilation of her body by the GU particles, making her partially ELS and capable of surviving longer within the vacuum of space. *While Innovation means to bring about "a new idea, creative thoughts, new imaginations in form of device or method," the term Renovation (or simply Remodeling) is referred to as "the process of improving a broken, damaged, or outdated structure."